


Паппи и Руди

by neun_geschichten



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может в их паре Паппи и нажимал на спусковой крючок, может в их паре именно Паппи убивал, но это был Руди, кто давал наводку, Руди, кто говорил “огонь”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Паппи и Руди

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на WTF-2014 для команды Милитарячика.

Если бы его спросили, то например между Руди, Чаффином и Персоном Паппи бы всегда выбирал Руди. С точки зрения болтовни, разумеется. С Персоном Шон не ездил в одной машине, но, судя по страдальческой роже Колберта порой, он делал вывод, что в конкурсе на самый раздражающий пиздеж по делу и без Рэй имел все шансы на победу. Роулинг Стоун рассказывал, что часа не проходило без монологов о Джастине или о каком-нибудь другом фееричном отсталом гомике, который занимал персоновскую голову.  
Чаффин же был, мягко говоря, немного двинутым по части войны и убийства мусульман. Если он открывал рот, то девяносто восемь процентов - оттуда вылетало нечто кровожадное и агрессивное. Бывало, в голове Паппи проскакивала мысль, что даже вопли Сиксты уступали Чаффину по раздражительности. Чаффин нервировал Паппи, у него был безумный взгляд, не такой, как у Тромбли, например, которого весь взвод считал латентным маньяком, а по-настоящему безумный, пугающий, особенно когда он начинал в очередной раз заливать о том, как ненавидит хаджи и как бы перестрелял их всех к чертовой матери.   
Руди не отличался особой разговорчивостью, но Паппи иногда даже немного расстраивался, когда тот умолкал, дорассказав историю о пользе массажа для своей Ци и Ци Паппи, например. Речи Руди всегда носили умиротворяющий характер, несмотря на то, что во время этих речей он вторгался в чужую страну. Он, безусловно, был настоящим морпехом, но иногда сам говорил, что не в восторге от некоторых приказов командования. Из него бы вышел отличный супергерой.  
Поэтому Паппи бы всегда выбирал Руди.  
  
Иногда Паппи с удовольствием замечал, как они здорово ладят с ним, может, в силу того, что Руди был из тех людей, которые могли найти подход к любому, а может потому что у них были схожие энергии и все такое, не то, чтобы Паппи хотя бы немножко одуплял всю эту фрутти-философию. Просто сам факт их с Руди тандема приятно оседал своим существованием в его голове.  
  


***

  
  
По ночам было холодно, но редко так, чтобы на первом этаже* спать было невыносимо. Но Руди не мог жаловаться, ведь первый этаж с ним всегда делил Паппи, и если выдавалась холодная ночь, то можно было погреться друг о друга. Так что между ночами в “Матильде”, дремой за рулем и пережиданием сухого, иракского колотуна под днищем хамви в компании Паппи под покровом густой, непроглядной темноты и под аккомпанемент артиллерии где-то вдалеке Руди бы всегда выбирал последнее. Паппи и его теплые руки без проблем обезвреживали иракский колотун, а к звукам войны сержант Рейес привык давно.   
  
Шон отличался немного не свойственной большинству мужчин покладистостью и уравновешенностью. Он не устраивал истерик, как Капитан Америка, не орал до усери, как Сикста, не палил из калаша и никого не бесил.  
Паппи воздерживался от стычек, от споров, Руди видел в его взгляде, “как будто им войны этой мало”. Он хохмил, если настроение было хорошее, но чаще держался серьезно и сдержанно, предпочитал промолчать, а не сказать гадость. Хорошее качество для тим-лидера, и не то чтобы у них во взводе были прецеденты, когда кто-нибудь из главных с воплем “в атаку!” бросался на врагов, хотя в душе Руди понимал, что кое-кто к этому очень близок, просто со спокойным и адекватным человеком чувствуешь себя в безопасности. Руди нравилось ассоциировать хорошее слово “безопасность” с Паппи.  
Относительно его самого или окружающих - опционально.  
  
* первый этаж - под хаммером  
  


***

  
  
Паппи никогда не страдал от тактильного голода. Точнее, он его вообще редко испытывал. То есть, он был не из тех, кто либо постоянно треплет собеседника по плечу или по волосам во время разговора, либо приваливается всем телом во время езды, либо просто щупает по какой-то неведомой причине. Дока Брайана это не касалось. Ну, и, конечно, он был не из тех, к кому этот голод испытывали.   
  
Со взводным красавчиком все было иначе. Когда речь заходила о Руди, правильнее было говорить не “тактильный голод”, а “тактильный аппетит”. Паппи был уверен, что половина морпехов их взвода, страшно краснея и бледнея в глубине души, хотела просто ради интереса потрогать Руди за все места. И Паппи не был исключением.  
Все дело было в том, что Руди походил на крутую и блестящую тачку за стеклом автосалона. Может быть, ты и был прожженным любителем газонокосилок, но хотя бы раз в жизни тебе хотелось взяться за руль роскошной машины с обложки журнала, проследить пальцем обтекаемые формы кузова и услышать, как урчит ее двигатель. Так же и с Руди. Большинство морпехов не представляло из себя что-то необычайно крутое, на Персона вообще без слез было сложно смотреть, поэтому Руди в этом “автопарке” был своего рода олицетворением тех впечатляющих реклам, призывающих мужчин податься в морскую пехоту. Олицетворением правды, крутости и тактильного аппетита, в которое пока не потрогаешь - не поверишь.   
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что Руди - красавчик, это не делает тебя геем, мы все считаем его таким.  
  
Паппи был не единственным, кто не особо любил разгуливать среди сослуживцев и по-дружески всех трогать. И опять же со взводным красавчиком все было иначе. У него с этим проблем не возникало вообще. Он не страдал от предубеждений на этот счет и не боялся, что какой-нибудь идиот в очередной раз пошутит в его адрес свою гейскую шутку.  
Паппи нравилось это в Руди. И вопреки отсутствию у себя тактильного голода, он иногда почти с облегчением выдыхал, если Руди его касался. По надобности или без. Так что может это был не тактильный, а фрутти-голод. Паппи не задумывался. Просто все, что было так или иначе связано с Руди, было автоматически окей. Единственное, о чем он иногда задумывался, так это о том, испытывал ли Руди тактильный голод. К нему.   
  


***

  
  
Руди не думал, что в его отношении к Паппи можно углядеть что-то двусмысленное или неправильное. Вся его забота изначально росла на невинной почве братской любви, тем более любви к Паппи. Пока однажды в своем отношении он сам не углядел двусмысленности.  
Руди не оттолкнула возможность заботиться о Паппи на постоянной основе. Она потом довольно часто напоминала о себе, и не только в манере того пропускать на лице заросшие щетиной места, натирать кожу и не обращать на это внимания.   
Примерно с такой же периодичностью, как мысли разделить с Паппи постель где-нибудь подальше от этого грязного, кровавого места. В Лос-Анджелесе или в хижине среди Аппалачских лесов. Неважно.  
  
Паппи умел держаться спокойно и уверенно, и этим самым напоминал Руди якорь, способный удержать на месте огромное судно. В приземленности Паппи кто-то мог разглядеть циничность и безразличие; Руди не мог.   
Для него Паппи был символом стабильности и душевного равновесия. Того, к чему он стремился уже много-много лет.  
  
Руди не видел возможности подступиться к Паппи. Казалось, чего-то большего между ними быть просто не могло, потому что ну куда уж больше? Они и так практически срослись в своей снайперской паре, еще чуть-чуть, и синхронизируются. Руди никак не мог отделаться от назойливых мыслей, в которых он мог трогать Паппи так, как ему вздумается, и Паппи не был бы против. В реальности все примерно так и было.  
  
Но, так или иначе, чего-то не хватало.   
Суши ведь не будет суши без риса?  
  


***

  
  
Паппи долго не мог понять, почему его так задевали шутки в сторону Руди. По идее, даже несмотря на то, что Рейес был не чужой человек, он никем ему не приходился, чтобы можно было так переживать. А Паппи переживал, и довольно сильно; настолько, что порой хотелось начистить табло особо веселящимся.  
  
Видимо в сокрытии эмоций, как и в понимании, он тоже мало преуспел. Потому что когда Паппи был не в настроении, у него все было написано на лице. Неудивительно, что, наблюдая очередной гомопассаж про Руди в исполнении Поука, Паппи резко смурнел и валил из зоны слышимости, и кажется над ним даже висела черная туча.  
После очередного такого случая Руди оказался рядом в рекордно короткое время, уводя Паппи подальше от возможных зрителей. Ему не надо было даже задавать вопроса “почему ты так реагируешь?” - он ведь буквально был написан у него на лице.  
Паппи хмыкнул тогда и пожал плечами - еще одна общая черта, несмотря на столько отличий.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Руди.  
  
За хамви и поблизости никого не было, Паппи счел нелишним потянуть время и побыть наедине с Руди еще немного. На самом деле, он бы просидел с ним здесь всю ночь, но сама идея бездельничать там, где бы можно было заняться чем-то более интересным, как-то угнетала. Паппи не решался все исправить.  
  


***

  
  
Руди не уловил того момента, когда что-то пошло не так. Когда вместо должной радости и спокойствия присутствие Паппи рядом стало приносить в себе тревогу и какую-то тяжелую, горькую тоску.  
Он, наверно, даже имел представление о природе таких изменений, но каждый раз размышления и попытки перестать этим грузиться заканчивались полным провалом, и Руди просто не давал себе передохнуть, не давал мыслям развиваться, нагружая себя тренировками, чисткой оружия и выполнением приказов. До тех пор, пока от усталости образ Паппи, прогнувшегося под ним, дышащего через рот с закрытыми глазами, окончательно не стирался чернотой короткого, беспокойного сна.  
  
Конечно, мимо Паппи это никак не могло пройти, как бы Руди этого не хотел. Он же постоянно был рядом, таскался, как якорь, и не давал окончательно съехать с катушек. Или наоборот.  
  
\- В чем дело, брат?  
\- Я не знаю, Паппи.  
  
Шон опустил голову, будто понимал, что Руди врет. Впрочем, он и так его насквозь видел.  
Наверно, к тому моменту они окончательно стали мыслить, как один человек, - Паппи знал, что чувствовал Руди, ведь сам мучился от этих странных перемен.  
  


***

  
  
Паппи нашел ответ на вопрос о своей нерешительности в том, что он тим-лидер. И не должен бояться брать ответственность в свои руки. Откладывать что-то на потом было глупо; так же глупо, как считать, что с ними точно ничего не случится, они вернутся домой, и там смогут решить все свои проблемы.  
Так что Паппи первым предложил поговорить. Просто так, ни о чем, как они часто делали в прошлом, пока не началась вся эта угрюмая канитель.  
Но разговор не клеился, как бы Руди не старался разрядить ее очередными ремарками про обмен энергиями и свое дао, и как бы Паппи старательно его не слушал.  
Выглядело это так, будто Руди сошел с ума и говорит со своей винтовкой, а Паппи просто пялился невидящим взглядом в горизонт и выглядел не намного лучше.  
  
\- Не хочешь ничего мне сказать, Папс?  
  
Паппи помотал головой, хотя, по правде, много чего хотелось наговорить ему, но он все так же сидел на холодной, сухой земле молча, сам на себя не похожий. Только заметив, что Руди едва заметно поджал губы, Паппи дотянулся, положил ладонь ему на бедро и легонько сжал.  
  
Может в их паре Паппи и нажимал на спусковой крючок, может в их паре именно Паппи убивал, но это был Руди, кто давал наводку, Руди, кто говорил “огонь”.   
Может, в их снайперской паре глухая безэмоциональность помогала безупречно выполнять работу, но именно глубокая привязанность друг к другу обеспечивала неизменность этой безупречности.  
Может в их паре Паппи и сделал первый шаг, но это был Руди, кто его поцеловал. И Паппи, кто ответил.  
  


***

  
  
На войне не сразу понимаешь, в какой опасной близости ошивается рядом смерть. Руди удалось усвоить это раньше, чем произошло нечто плохое. Оставалось только удостовериться, что Паппи тоже постиг всю суть этого неутешительного вывода. Как оказалось, постиг.  
  
На первом этаже спать было ни много ни мало уютно: все зависело от общества. Руди улыбнулся от вида Паппи, шуршащего у него под боком салфетками. Когда тот, наконец, повернулся к нему лицом, Руди даже на секунду завис.  
  
На войне редко доводилось ощущать прилив чего-то теплого, радостного, будто получаешь подарок. Паппи с этим озорным блеском в глазах выглядел именно так.   
Его серьезный, спокойный Паппи, решивший урвать для них несколько минут интима в разгар вторжения в Ирак.  
  
Под машиной было особо не развернуться, но морпехи на то и морпехи, чтобы справляться.


End file.
